Don't forget
by Xx VioletBaby12 xX
Summary: A Quest given to Percy and his friends that will lead them to the Underworld, where an unfortunate event that will accidently drown Annabeth in the River of forgetfulness that wiped her memory clean. Now Percy has to find a way to make her remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: One trouble of a God gives an assigned Quest to Percy and his friends that will lead them to the Underworld, where an unfortunate event that will accidently drown Annabeth in the River of forgetfulness that wiped her memory clean. And now Percy has to find a way to make her remember. **

**A/N: This story was inspired when I read the story "The sword of Hades" in the Demigod Files. For those who haven't read the story/book yet, this contains spoilers. This story was also written a few months back and I haven't had the chance to publish it once again. Hope you enjoy, and I am not certain if I can update this story continuously, nut I'll publish what I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the amazing Rick Riordan does. Not me. **

**Prologue:**

Annabeth's POV.

It has been a while since I dreamt dreams that would wake me in the middle of the night that would make me scream like someone was strangling the life out of me. But, tonight, was just plain bizarre.

I stood frozen in a middle of the darkness. It felt like I was staring right at an abyss, But I could still feel the floor; it was filled with a lot of very sharp rocks, the ones that are sharp as knives. I was lucky that I wasn't wearing my flip flops, or my feet could have been bleeding about now. I took a cautious step forward, but I couldn't continue because it seemed to end. I looked down and saw a river. The water was a shade of dark blue, it was almost black, and just by looking at it, it sent chills up my spine and made me shiver. Somehow the river I was looking at seemed familiar, but I still couldn't place my finger on it.

I know it's very dangerous to dip your hand in a river with a strange color in a strange place, but my body didn't seem to respond, my mind was cautious, but the urge to touch it was intent, and seemed to overcome everything.

I was only inches away from dipping my hand, but someone had screamed my name.

"Annabeth, hold on" A very familiar voice cam from afar, echoing loudly in my ears. I looked up and a twinge of pain and hurt suddenly stung my chest. Percy in front of me, he had riptide in his hands, his face was stricken with anguish like someone had just stabbed a dagger in his back.

He couldn't be here; He was in New York, having the time of his life with that mortal girl Rachel. Before I could process everything around me, I felt pain, a burning pain that almost felt like I was dying. I touched my abdomen and it felt wet. I looked at my hand, and I saw a huge amount of blood. My vision begun to be all fuzzy, I was getting dizzy.

"Annabeth!" was the last thing I heard.

**A/N: Rate and review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I felt consciousness took over me, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt the cold wind around the room, the soft bed I was lying on, the blankets wrapped around me, my curly blonde hair a mess in my face and the last thing I registered was that someone was shaking me violently.

"Annabeth, wake up" A male voice whispered. I didn't want to open my eyes, for all I know, Nico was the one waking me up and telling me the wonderful news that I died and was in the underworld and I was next in line for judgment.

"Annabeth" The voice whispered again. It became clearer now. That voice could only belong to one person, Malcolm.

"What do you want?" I managed to croak.

"It's time to wake up the others, Annabeth, and you have inspections today" he reminded. Crap, I forgot, I have a very hectic schedule today. Then out of the blue, I remembered the dream I had. I clutched my stomach and was relived to feel the soft cloth of my shirt.

I sighed in relief "I'm not dead" I said in a whisper, but Malcolm managed to hear it and looked at me like I grew Minotaur horns.

"Just shut up" I said before he could comment.

I reluctantly got out of my bed and put on some jeans and my camp half-blood shirt.

"Time to wake up the others" Malcolm said as I put on my camp necklace and my owl earrings that my dad gave.

"Athena Cabin, file in" Others stirred in their sleep, some fell off their beds, but none woke up. Typical.

We woke up the others one by one, which took a lot of force. When they were all up and ready, we went into the dining pavilion and ate our breakfast.

I took a quick glace at the Poseidon table (I won't admit it to anybody, but it was kind of a habit now) to find it empty. I sighed. Percy won't be coming here anytime soon, summer is a couple of months away; I guess I'm going to have to wait a little longer.

When I looked back at my food, I saw Malcolm, who was sitting right across from me, grin accusingly.

"What?" I demanded.

"You were looking for him, aren't you?" he raised his eye brows up and down.

I just rolled my eyes "Oh, shut up, you must be delusional" Ever since Malcolm found Percy and I in the Athena cabin alone, hugging each other, he had this idea that I have a thing for him. I mean Percy and I are only friends, so where does he get that idea? Stop denying already. A small voice in the back of my head said. Whoa, where did that come from? Ugh, I have little voices in my head speaking now! What insane thing could happen next?

"C'mon Annabeth, just stop denying already, you know-" before he could say something that would catch the attention of everybody on this table, or worse, a gossip that will get around the whole camp, which was already spread like wildfire enough. I glared at him and touched the sharp blade of my knife, pretending to play with it.

I saw Malcolm gulp and look the other way, not meeting my gaze.

"What did you say Malcolm?" I asked threatening.

"Err…That I would see Hades soon enough if I didn't stop teasing you?" he said looking nervously. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Good job, Malcolm, for a child of Athena, you pick up very slowly" I said.

But I couldn't but take a quick glance one again in the Poseidon table. I'm just fooling myself, he won't come, and he's having the time of his life their, almost feeling human, feeling normal. Who was I to stop that? He has a big duty on his shoulders, so he has the right to ease up a bit. But the thought of him being with Rachael Elizabeth Dare was nagging me in the back of my head, which almost made me rethink the whole 'he deserves a break' thing.

After breakfast, I went with my usual activities. When I was bored, I went Pegasus riding with Silena, but I didn't stay too long, she insisted, again, that she should give me a make over and dress me in a pretty dress. I just passed and told her that I'll just call her when there was a special occasion, which will never happen in a million years.

I was now headed to archery practice. I was about to throw my first shot, but I was interrupted by loud murmurs by loud campers, and everybody was going to the entrance. I checked it out myself. When I was already there, a lot of campers were huddled together, looking at rhe entrance, like there was some kind of commotion. I pushed my way through the crowd and saw a blue Prius parked in front of camp half-blood. The car looked awful, the hood was destroyed, the roof was torn apart, and the backseat window was destroyed, the car was practically smoking.

Then a familiar boy with messy black hair and tired looking sea green eyes, emerged form behind the car. I gasped and ran hastily toward Percy.

"Gods, Percy, are you ok?" I looked at him from head to toe, to look for any signs of major injuries, but thank the gods he was fine, he just looked really tired.

"Annabeth, nice to see you again" He said in a tired breathe and collapsed to the floor.

I quickly hoisted him up, which really took a lot of my effort, and the some of the other Apollo campers helped me escort Percy to the infirmary.

When we settled him in, I left because I had a report that the Hermes cabin just threw Greek fire in the Athena cabin. Great, I was already preoccupied with Percy; they had to stir up trouble once again. Whoever started will have to pay.

"Hey, Michael, mind if I leave? I have a lot to take care of in my cabin" I said to Michael Yew, a camper of the Apollo cabin.

"Sure, don't worry Annabeth, I'll take good care of him" Somehow that sentence had another massage to it, involving me. But I just ignored it and ran to my cabin.

Once again, Percy Jackson always had a knack to surprise everyone with his dramatic entrance.

A/N: Well, what do guys think? Anyways, Please rate and review


End file.
